Staff News
Reason 2 Die Update Log Features: *+ means the addition of anything. ** Additional information is in this. *^ means the edit of a feature. ** Additional information is in this. *- means the removal of something. ** Additional information is in this. *! means the information about something. ** Additional information is in this. Dates are in American date format, (M)M/DD/YYYY 2019 October 10/26/19 - M_ighty fired from Head Moderator 10'/14/19' fumu333 Promoted to Chat Moderator + tkaski2 Promoted to Chat Moderator + Galderhorn Promoted to Chat Moderator + Jesseprss Promoted to Chat Moderator ^ Also is Game Moderator 10/11/19 + Azinek Promoted to Game Moderator + luckybaseplate promoted to Game Moderator + DaaMatt promoted to Game Moderator + cookieyuskrum promoted to Game Moderator + Jesseprss promoted to Game Moderator - EpicsV fired from Lead Dev - ImAmNotPoekie fired from Dev - worklok fired from Game Moderator ^ Still is Chat Moderator 10/5/19 + fumu333 placed as Trial Chat Moderator + tksaki2 placed as Trial Chat Moderator + JesseValentino placed as Trial Chat Moderator ^ Was also recently placed as Trial Game Moderator September 9/30/19 + Aryxionn placed as Trial Game Moderator + ¬¬ JReaper20 placed as Trial Game Moderator + cookieyuskrum placed as Trial Game Moderator + draxxen1313 placed as Trial Game Moderator + DaaMatt placed as Trial Game Moderator + luckybaseplate placed as Trial Game Moderator + Jesseprss placed as Trial Game Moderator + Reset9097707 placed as Trial Game Moderator + EpicsV promoted to Lead Dev + Krok promoted to admin 9/3/19 (?) + PopXShocks-san hired as game mod - TabletID Fired from Chat-Moderator ^ Reason: Inactivity ^ iiTropicalOreo came back as Chat-Moderator ^ Olixoz came back as Game Moderator ^ LordEurhopia came back as Game Moderator ^ Azinek came back as Chat-Moderator August 8/31/19 + WovenBreaker promoted to Chat-Moderator + TabletID promoted to Chat-Moderator - Chat-Moderator Applications closed 8/30/19 + MBroken promoted to Admin + Mighty promoted to Head Moderator + TiagoGee promoted to Head Moderator + RoyalTHEUSERNAME promoted to Head Chat-Moderator + Noncommunistuser promoted to Head Chat-Moderator + Ba_bbles promoted to Developer ^ Fired from Role council, but then rehired again. + Zylothrax rehired as Moderator ^ Was retired staff, then asked to be a moderator again. 8/28/19 + Inteque promoted to R2DR Lead Devs ^ Part of the Highest roles in the community! 8/27/19 (?) - Galderhorn fired from (Some role) - Ba_bbles fired from (Some role) ^ Astreastela is now the Owner of Reason 2 Die: Remastered! ''February'' 2/24/19 + RoyalTHEUSERNAME promoted to Chat-Moderator 2/22/19 ^ Mods who were hired on 2/8/19 are not on trial anymore, except those who did not succeed the trial. 2/9/19 - iiTropicalOreo fired from Moderator 2/8/19 + TheNotoriousEyeWise hired as Moderator + EricisFreaker hired as Moderator + iiTropicalOreo hired as Moderator + Asn_ee hired as Moderator + TiagoGee hired as Moderator + Dimitris hired as Moderator + Plasray hired as Moderator - Moderator Applications closed ''January'' 1/30/19 + Moderator Applications opened 1/26/19 + TinPotss rehired as Moderator - Ventrio_x retired from In-Game Moderator positions (HMod, Moderator) and ga+ TabletID promoted to Chat-Moderatorven 1/15/19 - Everluckily resigned from Moderator 1/13/19 - VoidJet fired from Chat-Moderator ^ All other Chat-Moderators hired on 1/06/19 are no longer on trial 1/10/19 +TheNotoriousEyeWise hired as Chat-Moderator +EricisFreaker hired as Chat-Moderator +VoidJet hired as Chat-Moderator +iiTropicalOreo hired as Chat-Moderator +MBroken received Chat-Moderator +worklok received Chat-Moderator +TinPotss rehired as Chat-Moderator '2018' ''December'' 12/31/18 - Tiagogee resigned from Chat moderator - Epicv resigned from all staff positions - Tinpotss resigned from all staff positions - Babbles resigned from all staff positions - UniversalCrack resigned from all staff positions - Leonardo210 removed from Moderator 12/30/18 + MBroken hired as Moderator + worklok hired as Moderator + 24declan5 hired as Moderator + IgnacioGames3 hired as Chat-Moderator 12/28/18 + UniversalCrack temporarily rehired as Admin + Noncommunistuser promoted to Chat Moderator - Babbles removed from Admin - Green_Sense removed from Admin 12/27/18 + Babbles promoted to Admin + Green_Sense promoted to Admin + Spectin promoted to Admin + pygram promoted to Head-Moderator + Galderhorn promoted to Chat Head-Moderator + Olixoz rehired as Moderator + Leonardo210 hired as Moderator + M_ighty hired as Moderator + TiagoGee hired as Chat-Moderator ^ RoyalTHEUSERNAME no longer on trial - UniversalCrack resigned from all staff positions - ProductionTakeTwo resigned from all staff positions - Krokorokok resigned from all staff positions - Zylothrax resigned from all staff positions 12/25/18 - Olixoz retired from Moderator and Chat Moderator 12/24/18 - Iamnotpoekie removed from all staff positions 12/18/18 + Olixoz rehired to Moderator 12/11/18 + Ventriox promoted to Chat-Head Moderator 12/10/18 + Soreority hired as Moderator 12/9/18 + RoyalTHEUSERNAME hired as Wiki Moderator ^ Moderators that were hired in 11/26/18 are no longer on trial 12/4/18 - CachoBros demoted from Trial Moderator for abuse ''November'' 11/27/18 - PlayTroop46 and PheonixOffensive removed from Moderator for unknown reasons 11/26/18 + SRGJam520, TinPotss, IAmNotPoekie, CachoBros, PlayTroop46, PheonixOffensive hired as Moderators, Stiraid hired as Chat Moderator 11/20/18 + Moderator Applications opened + Chat Moderator Applications opened 11/18/2018 - CrystleJex fired from Moderator for breaking multiple rules 11/11/2018 - 4_YT removed from Moderator for inactivity 11/8/2018 - Olixoz retired from Moderator October 10/11/2018 ! Several Pages are now on SOURCE ONLY 10/8/2018 + treyplayx3 hired as Wikia Moderator + Noncommunistuser hired as Wikia Moderator ^ EpicsV no longer on probation 10/2/2018 - EpicsV put on probation 10/1/2018 '- '''Moderator applications closed + treyplayx3 hired as Moderator ''September 9/28/2018 + Olixoz hired as Moderator + Everluckily hired as Moderator 9/15/2018 '- '''Brolion1 resigned as Head Moderator '''9/9/2018' '- '''Brolion1 placed on probation '-''' Galderhorn placed on probation ^ R2DR discord changed into Below's Hub ^ Ninja Zone is now part of Below's Hub 9/8/2018 + UniversalCrack repromoted to Administrator 9/1/2018 '- '''Chat Moderator Applications closed ''August 8/26/2018 + Chat Moderator Applications opened '- '''UniversalCrack placed on probation '- Lebombastique resigned as Developer '- '''ProductionTakeTwo resigned as Developer '- 'Mattgrant resigned as Developer '- '''BlameItOnElijah resigned as Moderator + Brolion1 promoted to Head Moderator + Zylothrax promoted to Head Chat Moderator + Krokorokok promoted to Administrator - Rendevoux resigned as Moderator '''8/11/2018 + Ventrio_x rehired as Moderator 8/10/2018 + 4_YT and 1rowan hired as Moderators 8/4/2018 - Dampstar123 placed on probation ! Be aware that most of the staff will be starting school soon so we’re don’t be surprised if some mods are busy. But we’ll still make time to moderate 8/2/2018 + EpicsV hired as Wikia Moderator 8/1/2018 - Chat Moderator applications closed. + Zylo promoted to Temp Head Moderator due to Slick going away for a few days + BlameItOnElijah hired as Moderator ^ New Rule on asking Creators for mod, cash, etc Category:Etc